my kind of guy
by kur0nek0.-.blackCat
Summary: a composition writing contest? Mikan and Natsume kissing? wat's happening here? MxN enjoy!


**Me: hey guys! I'm back! More one-shots from me. :D also I had a new username.. just so you all know..**

**Mikan: yay! Another story from Angie! I hope its good!**

**Natsume: *yawn* so whose pairings are you going to write about?**

**Me: of course my one and only favorite pairing-**

**Mikan: WHO?**

**Natsume: Don't shout baka! My ears are bleeding. **

**Me: now now.. don't fight! **

**Mikan: b-but he started it! *puts tongue out* BLEHH!**

**Natsume: *smirks then pulls Mikan into a deep kiss.**

**Me: oh well.. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. ( I wish I own it..) On with the story!**

**MY KIND OF GUY**

It's a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping, the sky is blue, all is quiet until….

"Kyaaaa! I'm late for school!" a brunette just woke up and is now late for school. She quickly dressed for school and grabbed some bread and she started running.

"2 more minutes and I'm almost th- THUMP!" she bumped into someone.

"ouch.. Sorr- Natsume! Come on! We're late!" She quickly grabbed his hands and started dragging him.

"WTH? Polka, Don't drag me!"

"No more time for whinning, Natsume! Hurry up!" she said as she ran. They're in front of the door to their classroom.

"Yes! We made it! " She opened the door.

"Morning!"

Her classmates are supposed to say "Morning too!" when they saw Mikan holding Natsume's hand. They all gasped.

"Why is everybody staring at me like that?" Mikan asked.

" You're holding my hand POLKA" Natsume smirked.

"AAHHH! It's not what you think! We are not together!" Mikan had gone beserk while letting Natsume's hand go. But she's blushing. REALLY RED.

"Say Mikan, I think you're hiding something.. You're denying." Said Permy. All their classmates nodded their heads agreeing to what Permy just said..

"I swear I'm not hi-" BAKA BAKA BAKA . Mikan went flying to the wall.

"Say it or else" says Hotaru while blowing the end of her famous Baka Gun.

"MOU Hotaru, it hurts.. Anyways, I swear to Kami-sama. I'm not hiding anything.. Why would I like a jerk like him! "

"We didn't say that it was him you like" Ruka said while Hotaru was filming.

"GOTCHA POLKA.. I knew you were falling for me." Natsume said while sitting and reading his manga. He didn't even bother to look up. But he's smirking.

"eehh! No no no no! I don't like you, jerk!" Mikan said while waving her hands like crazy..At the same time, Narumi entered the room.

"Morning my beloved students! " Mr. Narumi entered the room with his ballerina outfit.

All students sweatdropped. Each quickly got to their seats.

"Now we are having a composition writing contest. All are going to join the contest, okay?" Narumi clapped his hands.

"The theme of the contest is LOVE and HURT altogether. No one can back out. Especially you Natsume." Pointing to Natsume, who is still reading his manga.

"Now start!" Narumi said.

"_Yes. I can win this contest! I'm going to write about him." _ Mikan happily thought about him and started blushing.

"_DAMN THAT NARUMI.. but wait.. Its about love right? Hmm.. maybe I can join.. Maybe, just maybe." _Natsume thought and started planning about what to write.

**MIIKAN'S POV**

"Ok! I wil start now. But what to write?... Ahh! I know! " Mikan started scribbling down on her paper.

_**My Kind Of Guy**_

_** He's the kind of guy that I will fall for. I want to get lost in his crimson eyes whenever he looks at me. Hold me whenever I'd fall for him all over again. Kiss me if I need him now. Cuddle me if I'm scared. Just be with me forever. Forever might have an end. I just want him. Me in his arms while sitting under the tree. Have family when we grow up, and have a happy ever after. **_

_** But tell me if I really deserve him. Girls swoon over him, Boys want to be him. He's perfect. But I'm not like him, perfect and intelligent. He's a playboy. He's the kind to play with girls and just dumped them after he got bored. If I admitted my feelings to him, will he accept me and later on play with me and just dump me? **_

_**So far, love can make us do crazy stuffs. I'm willing to do everything just for him. Jump off a building? Sure. Make embarrassing stuffs? Why not? It's for him and I told you, I'll do anything. But, making me go away and being apart from him, I can't do that. I love him too much since I first came to this academy. Weird huh? Love at first sight? Yes it's true. I already had fallen for him since the first time we met. He did this to me, my heart beating fast when I see him, all I can see is him. I now know he is my kind of guy.**_

"Yes! I'm finish, Mr. Narumi." Mikan said as passed Mr. Narumi her paper. He smiled when he saw what the brunette wrote.

"My, my, Mikan. I like what you wrote… It's sooo romantic! And I'm sure time will come when he will accept you.."

Mikan blushed when she heard what he said. "Thank you." She said while taking a seat.

"_I wonder whom she wrote about. I'm gonna kill the guy after I found out. She's mine! " Natsume_ thought while still finishing his writing. After some time, he got up and passed the composition he wrote.

"Natsume, I never thought about you liking a girl. May I know who is it? " Narumi said while smiling with amusement in his eyes.

"Just guess and soon you'll find out." Natsume said with no emotions or whatsoever.

"_I wonder who the lucky girl is? Natsume is mine!" _Mikan thought while looking at Natsume.

Natsume caught her gaze and smirked at her. She quickly turned her head and started blushing.

"_Oh well.. I wish he was mine.." _Mikan thought while getting ready to get out of the class..

**The next day…**

Mr. Narumi came to their class to announce the winner of the composition writing contest.

"…I happily announce the winner of the composition writing contest…Let's clap our hands for Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga! "

"I won?" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and said congratulations to each other.

"Now, Mikan and Natsume shall have the prize of 5000 rabbits each!" Narumi said while giving them the money.

"_Whoa! 5000 rabbits! I should've made my work more serious… I'm so jealous!" _Koko thought..

"_Well, at least Mikan can pay her debts…" _Hotaru said while money signs flashed in her eyes.

"Class? Do you wanna know what they wrote about?"

"YESSSSSSS SIIIR!" the class shouted.

"W-WHAT! NO! DON'T!" Mikan shouted..

"READ IT OR I'LL KILL YOU.." Natsume threatened..while he glared at him..

"no. I'll read it and you two must behave or I'll send you to the principal's office." Narumi said.

" well ok.." Natsume activated his alice and burned his paper along with mikan's.. Mikan mouthed a "thank you" Natsume nodded in response.

"*sigh* i surrender.. well now we have nothing to do. I guess we'll have some free time!"

**At the sakura tree…**

" –sumee! Natsuumee! Wake up!"

"What now polka! Stop shouting will you!"

"Well, I just wanna say thank you for saving me from humiliation…so here.." She kissed Natsume's cheek.

Natsume is shocked. _She kissed me.. on the cheek…w0w.._

Just when she was about to leave, his instinct took over as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap and claiming her lips to his. Of course, mikan was shocked but soon melted in his mouth, savoring the taste and smell of him.. _He's soo addicting… _Mikan gasped and natsume took the chance to taste her insides.. they French kissed.. not noticing the world around them.. They stopped because of lack of air…

"I love you mikan sakura." Natsume said as he kissed her lightly.

"so do I natsume hyuuga, I love you very much.." she said as they continued to kissed each other lovingly…

Little did they know, some people are watching near..

"Hehe… this will sell a lot. More money for me!" the Ice queen said while videoing the intimate scene.

" Hotaru, it's not nice invading to someone's private lives, you know? *sigh* She wouldn't listen.." Ruka said while sweatdropping.

**THE END**

**Me: Sooo there you go! My 2****nd**** story finished!**

**Natsume: it was bad… really bad…**

**Me: *sob* waaaahhh! **

**Mikan: no it's not.. I think it's cute.. especially the last part..**

**Me: really? Thank you mikan-chan! You know, I think natsume also liked the last part.. **

**Natsume: oh I don't like it, i enjoyed it.. very enjoyable..*smirks.***

**Mikan: well, If that's the case *French kissed natsume on the lips"**

**Me: get a room will ya? Please review! While I try to manage to get a room for this two.. **

**It sucks.. I know.. but I like it.. so there!**

**Sorry for the mistakes and grammar.. :D**


End file.
